1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wet battery which needs to be topped up periodically with water or other fluid. The invention also relates to a vehicle-based water management system for use in connection with at least one unit on the vehicle which requires water for its operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a motor vehicle such as a car, there are a number of units which require water for their operation and in which the supply of water must be regularly checked and topped up if necessary. These units include the radiator, the screen wash and the battery. Water is lost from the radiator due to leakage and evaporation. Water is consumed in normal use of the screen wash. Water is lost from the battery through evaporation and boiling caused by heating of the battery during its charging and discharging cycle and due to the engine temperature. In an electric vehicle, the batteries constitute the source of motive power, so it is particularly important that they be maintained in good condition at all times.
Presently, the vehicle owner must routinely inspect and refill the water supply in all these units. This is an inconvenient and irritating burden, yet damage may result or safety be compromised if the task is not done. Additionally, the water level in the cells of the or each battery should be carefully adjusted in order to optimize the performance and lifespan. This is particularly important in the case of an electric car or other vehicle. However, getting the water level right requires some skill and knowledge. Moreover, the need to check and fill each cell individually is time-consuming.
The present invention arose partly from a consideration of these problems and how they may be overcome.